


Recognize Me

by broadway_hufflepuff



Category: Holding Up the Universe- Jennifer Niven
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Prosopagnosia, Siblings, Wow I'm the first work for this book!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/pseuds/broadway_hufflepuff
Summary: "So you can't see faces?"Jack looked up. It took him a moment, but he realized it was Marcus standing in the doorway, awkwardly."Um." Jack shifted in his desk chair. "Well, I can see them. I just can't... recognize them."
Relationships: Jack Masselin & Marcus Masselin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Recognize Me

"So you can't see faces?"

Jack looked up. It took him a moment, but he realized it was Marcus standing in the doorway, awkwardly.

"Um." Jack shifted in his desk chair. "Well, I can see them. I just can't... recognize them."

Marcus was quiet. "How come you never told me?"

Jack shot him an awkward grin. "Because it's not your problem," he said, softly, no angry undertone. "Besides, I didn't think you would really believe me, let alone offer to _point out _who everyone was."

"So you... this was for a long time, yeah? This... prosopagnosia thing?" Marcus was staring at him, his eyes searching. "That party you got beat up? Cheating on Caroline? Was that all...?"

Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Yep."

"That sucks."

"It does," Jack agreed. "But, you know, I managed." 

_Mostly._

Marcus takes a deep breath. "I'm going to ask you something, and I want you to be honest with me, okay?"

"Okay."

"Did you... ever not, you know... recognize me? Or Dusty?"

Jack winced, fiddling with his shoe lace, not wanting to see Marcus' reaction. "Sometimes," he admits.

"Wow," Marcus breathed, but it wasn't cruel. It was more in wonder. Curious. "Look, Jack, I know I'm younger than you. And I'm not used to cheesy talks like this, you know that. But man, even when you can't recognize me right away, I'll help you. Seriously. I will."

Jack lifted his head to grin. "Thanks, Marcus."

Marcus shifted awkwardly. "Yeah, well. But hey, I was nice to you, so- next time, I get to drive the car."

Jack rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling. "Fine."

Flopping back onto his bed, Jack realized:

Maybe he didn't have to hold up his universe all on his own.


End file.
